


Ineffable Husbands and mobile phones

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, pretty much Crowley takes a pic of Aziraphale while he was reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Aziraphale was peacefully reading his book when he heard the shutter sound from Crowley's phone. The demon insists that it was not a picture of the angel.





	1. Books and pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired on this tweet of Neil: https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1004158850373599232?s=8  
> After reading that I couldn't stop thinking about Crowley taking pictures of Aziraphale whenever he had the chance to do so and had to write it down. I love my soft demon son and my tiny angel.

Books and pictures  
The camera shutter sound from Crowley's phone made Aziraphale take his eyes off his book.  
"Fuck." Crowley muttered.  
"Was that your phone, dear?" Aziraphale asked from the couch.  
"What? What are you talking about angel?"  
"That sound I've just heard. From your phone. Did you take a picture of me?" Aziraphale insisted.  
"You know, not everything is about you, Az, I could have just taken a selfie." He replied.  
"You're right, dear, my bad. Thank you for admitting you did take a picture." Aziraphale said as he stared at Crowley judgingly, who had just realized what he had just said. "Care to admit it was a picture of me? Or can I see the one you took of yourself?"  
"Alright, alright, I did take a picture of you." He answered, rolling his eyes. Since the angel didn't say anything else but was staring at him, Crowley decided to continue. "You looked so adorable and so focused on that book, I had to take one." He said as his cheeks turned red.  
"Oh." Aziraphale's facial expression changed entirely. "I see." Now he was blushing. "Can I at least see the picture, my dear?"  
Crowley stood up from the black, cozy chair he loved so much and sat next to the angel on their couch. He unblocked his phone and showed him the picture. It was such a nice photo of the angel, he looked so calm, so peaceful. The sun rays that came through their window made Aziraphale's hair shine as if it had its own light, his glasses were slipping down his nose and his left hand was resting on his cheek as he read. It was a sight Crowley wanted to cherish forever and he couldn't let the moment slip away.  
"You just looked so cute, I couldn't resist." Crowley said with a smile, as Aziraphale looked at the photo. "I'll delete it if you want."  
"No, no!" Aziraphale replied quickly. "I actually like it." He said as he blushed one more time.  
"Who wouldn't appreciate such a beautiful face like yours?" Crowley whispered on Aziraphale's ear, pleased on how things have turned out.  
Aziraphale shivered and turned to face Crowley.  
"Are you going to let me finish my book? Or am I going to end up kissing you?"  
"It seems as it is up to you, angel." Crowley replied, staring at Aziraphale's lips.  
Aziraphale gave in and kissed the demon; it was a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Crowley, who cupped his face.  
After a brief making out session, Crowley laid on Aziraphale's lap, and while the angel continued reading his book and started playing with the demon's bangs, Crowley changed his lock screen to the most recent picture he had taken of Aziraphale, closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.


	2. Filters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wants to take a picture of Aziraphale with the hearts filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Snapchat is kinda dying, but idc and either does Crowley, he just wants to use the filters with his angel.

Filters  
Aziraphale had his eyes closed, headphones on, a discreet smile and his head slightly tilted back, resting it in their headboard. Meanwhile, Crowley was lying next to him, switching between staring at his phone and at his partner. He thought of something and opened Snapchat.  
He had no one on Snapchat, and had just created his account a couple of days ago just because he wanted to try the filters; this was a great opportunity to do so and had to take advantage of it.  
He sat on the bed and turned to his right, trying to capture Aziraphale's face with his phone. He could not do it because the angel's face was inclined and it hard to recognize a face in such position. He took one with no filter since the angel looked so peaceful and wanted to remember that moment; Crowley then proceeded to tap the angel on his shoulder to take the other one.  
"What is it dear? I'm listening to this playlist you created, alright?" He said quite exasperated since the demon had asked him to listen to it and every two songs that passed, Crowley would ask if he liked them. Aziraphale did like them, even more knowing that the demon had created it especially for him because those were songs Crowley enjoyed that reminded him of the angel.  
"Hey I stopped asking like five songs ago, okay?" Crowley said the angel paused the playlist and took off his headphones. "It was not about that, I just wanted you to not recline your head for a second."  
"What for?" Aziraphale asked as he composed his posture.  
"Perfect, stay that way for a moment." Crowley told him as he focused his face. He took the picture; he had used the filter with the tiny hearts on the head. Crowley smiled at the phone. Aziraphale had such a confused look on the picture, which made it better.  
"Did you just take another picture of me? I thought we had discussed this, dear."  
"Well…" Crowley paused. "We had but, you know, I love taking pictures of you and the ones I take off guard are even more treasurable."  
Aziraphale gave him a blank stare, since he was thinking about a series of photos Crowley had taken of him sleeping. The demon thought it was funny to put sticky notes on his glasses with eyes drawn on them.  
"Alright, not those obviously, but check this one out." He said as he got closer to him to show Aziraphale the photo. "You see? Now imagine if you had been looking at me with heart eyes, that would have been more perfect."  
"I can't say I hate it, but it would be nice to know when you're taking pictures of me. I mean, maybe I would have looked better if I knew there would be hearts on my head or ears or whatever this thing puts on you."  
"Hmm, it doesn't have to be a one-time thing, you can give it a go now." Crowley said with a smile.  
"I will, but let me take one of you first." Aziraphale suggested. The demon tried to reach his sunglasses that were on their night table, but Aziraphale stopped him. "Without the glasses."  
"But-" Crowley began.  
"Please." Aziraphale begged.  
Crowley gave in and smiled at Aziraphale as he held the phone and took the picture. In the photo, Crowley had messy hair, his yellow eyes were glowing and his smile was the center of it all; you could even miss the hearts on top of his head. It was just wonderful and Aziraphale got lost for a second staring at it.  
"Is it that bad?" Crowley asked, insecure about how awful his eyes must look.  
"If by 'bad' you mean that you look incredible, then yes." He replied as he showed him the photo. "You're a really handsome demon."  
"So… does that mean you liked these filters?" Crowley asked, rising his eyes from the phone and giving Aziraphale a flirty look.  
"Surprisingly I do." He said, and gave Crowley a tender kiss on the lips. "I noticed that you can actually put two faces at the same time with the same filter. Shall we try it?"  
"Sure. How about you put the playlist while we do that?"  
Aziraphale rolled his eyes but did what Crowley said. "Angel" by Aerosmith started playing.  
"How convenient, don't you think?" Said Crowley as he went through the filters with Aziraphale, kissing him from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this fic, I guessed this would happen if I ever wrote a fic tat wasn't a one shot and eh, I was right. I hope they're not ooc, and that you liked it! Also, I apologize if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This will be my first attempt on writing a series of short one-shots since I had thought of some other plots in relation to Crowley using mobile phones.  
> I apologize if they seemed ooc or anything; also, I'm sorry if there were any grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
